The present invention relates to storage compartments, and more particularly a vehicle armrest having a novel cover for both closing a compartment in the armrest and for providing functional features on the armrest, although the invention is not limited to only armrests.
Consoles and/or armrests positioned between the driver and passenger seats of the vehicles are in a highly accessible and central position in the vehicles, and for this reason are often constructed to include various functional structures such as cupholders' trays, depressions, and the like. However, the functional structures tend to be unsightly and detract from the aesthetic decor of a vehicle passenger compartment. Thus, it is desirable to mount the functional structures on pivot/slide mechanisms for movement so that they can be moved to hidden positions to preserve and maintain the appearance of the vehicle interior when the functional structures are not in use. However, many pivot/slide mechanisms are undesirably complex and add excessive cost to the manufacturing and assembly processes. Further, many pivot/slide mechanisms are not durable, and add undesirably to warranty expense and maintenance problems. Still further, in order to fit into the console/armrest, the functional structures must necessarily be smaller than the console/armrest, which makes it difficult to provide a functional structure of significant size while still maintaining a simple device that is easy to build, low cost and maintenance free.
There exist a variety of armrests and the like for vehicles having storable cupholders that can be moved from a storage position in the armrests to an extended position for use, usually in front of or above the armrest. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,711, 4,756,572 and 4,818,017. However, often there is insufficient space in front of the armrest to receive a cupholder. Further, beverage spilled from a cupholder positioned in front of or above the armrest can be difficult to clean up since there is usually no "catch tray" around the base of the cupholder, particularly for fabric covered armrests. Additionally, there is a continuing need for novel cupholder structures that match the interior design and style of vehicle passenger compartments and further that satisfy the plurality of functional and spacial requirements set by the manufacturer. At the same time, the cupholder structures must be durable, low maintenance, easily operated, easily cleaned, and low cost.
Aside from cupholders, most known armrests include a cushioned upper surface covered with fabric or vinyl sheet material for aesthetics, and thus do not provide a secure flat easily cleanable surface for holding non-beverage food items such as sandwiches. Some armrests provide a storable tray that can be extended to temporarily support items thereon. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,764. However, improvements are desired to provide a relatively large surface in a more convenient location, while still providing the aesthetics and comfort of a cushioned covered armrest. Thus, vehicle storage compartments solving the aforementioned problems are desired.